Malam Minggu Sehun
by odulthehun
Summary: Gue Sehun,19 tahun mahasiswa desain. Dimalam minggu gini, bukannya hangout tapi gue malah ngebangke dikamar ngerjain tugas. Sungguh malam minggu kelabu. Tapi nggak hanya itu, kekelabuan malam minggu gue diperparah oleh sebuah konspirasi hati. Nah, konspirasi seperti apakah itu? Penasaran? Yaudah baca aja deh wkkwkwk. Salam Ganteng ! Cast : Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun,dan Luhan (Kaihun)


Ini hanya** FF belaka**, ceritanya **asli** bikinan gue, **hasil ketikan dan pikiran gue. Asli-asli**.

Kalo masalah karakternya itu imajinasi gue, nah namanya gue cuman pinjem. Gapapa kan ya? (*poke Sehun,Kai,Luhan,dan Baekhyun)

iyalah nggak papa, banyak kok yang nulis ff dengan nama kalian wkwk..

Yaudah _mongggo_ dibaca, dan mohon hargai saya dengan meninggalkan jejak...

XOXO

Salam Odult!

Odulthehun Present

.

.

.

.

Malam minggu

**Sehun, mahasiswa semester1 desain komunikasi visual.**

Malam minggu kan bagi kebanyakkan orang , identik sama _hang-out_, nge_date_ atau jalan-jalan . Tapi, hal itu nggak berlaku buat gue. Cowok ganteng bin _manly_ kelahiran 12 april 1994 . Di malam ceria gini, gue harus ngebangke dikamar bergerumul dengan tugas. Maklum deh mahasiswa.

Tugas kali ini adalah skema warna munsell. _Fyi_ aja, gue ditugasin buat bikin 81 warna cuman dari 4 master warna! Gilak, keren nggak tuh.

Haha.

Hitam,putih, dan 2 warna komplementer. Dan ngebentuk persegi yang tiap sisi diisi 9 warna, ckck. Serius, gue pusing bikinnya. Rasanya tuh kayak lo lagi kencan sama pacar lo, eh tiba-tiba gebetan sama selingkuhan_ plus_ _flirting-_an lo dateng, mereka marah-marah ngerebutin lo sambil teriak-teriak, terus jambak-jambakan rambut depan lo.

Oke ini lebay, abaikan#.

Sorry, gue lagi agak nggak waras -_-. Jangan dianggep serius yang tadi. Karena, demi persahabatan patrick dan spongebob yang seperti upil dan hidung . Gue itu cowo setia. Nggak percaya? Sini jadi pacar gue dulu deh. Haha .

Kembali ke munsell !

Saat ini baru warna ke 18 yang udah gue buat, masih ada 63 warna lagi. Si munsell emang nyebelin, kenapa dia harus rajin-rajin bikin 81 warna. Warna pelangi aja udah pusing , apalagi ini. Untunglah gue bikin beginian nggak sendiri. Ditemani sobat sejawat, sependeritaan,dan senasib gue

Jongin a.k.a Kai alias _Kkamjong_ .

Uups! Untuk yang terakhir, jangan coba-coba lo sebut kalo belum kenal banget dia. Kai itu agak rasis sih orangnya, paling anti ngomongin warna kulit,tinggi badan dsb. Tapi biar gitu-gitu dia baik kok, rajin, pinter, ganteng (tapi tetep gue lebih ganteng), kulitnya eksotis, jago nari, populer terus-

Eh ini ngapa gue jadi muji-muji Kai sih -_- ?

Balik ke topik.

Sekarang kita lagi nyampurin warna merah hitam 7 sama hijau putih 1 . Dengan muka yang sangat serius dan penuh ke hati-hatian, kita nuangin warna hijau putih 1 nya dikit-dikit ke warna merah hitam 7. Setes demi tetes hingga akhirnya ngebentuk 12 pola warna campuran, sengaja dilebihin biar pas nge-_acc_ ada cadangan. Lagi serius-seriusnya, eh tiba-tiba _handphone_ nya Kai bunyi

" Ya , halo ada apaan Baek? " oh, si Baekhyun yang nelpon. Dan Kai nge-_loud speakerin_ hapenya biar dia bisa ngelanjutin tugas.

_" __A-yo Jones sekalian, whatssup?_ "

Kampret !

Maksudnya dia apaan gitu, tiba-tiba nelpon cuman buat ngatain kita.

" Kita bukan Jones! Tapi sarjana desain yang lulus tiga setengah tahun dengan prestasi _cumclade_, catet itu Baek! Catet! " ini gue yang jawab, emosi-emosi .

" _Woooo woo, santai aje bro! Haha becanda gue, peace oke? " _

" Yaudah, buru ngomong. Gue pusing sama munsell nih Baek, rasanya mau ketawa deh ! Ha Ha Ha "

_" __Yeeeh, Bihun! Gaje siak, yaudeh maksud ane nelpon ente pada adalah...Jeng-jeng.. Kalo..Jeng-jeng...Gue..Jeng-jeng..._

" BAEK! BURU! "

" _Aiish, ini berita heboh jadi harus ada backsoundnya haha. Baiklah gue percepat. Gue mau kasih tau kalo..._

_GUE SAMA KAK TAEYEON BARU AJA JADIAN! AKHIRNYA, HUN BAHAGIA GUE! KALIAN CEPET NYUSUL YAK!_ "

Gue sama Kai cuma saling pandang sambil berekspresi gini " -_ - "

Sebelum Baek ngomong apa-apa lagi, gue langsung motong

" Baek, udah ya munsell menunggu..."

_" __YA! Bihun bentar-bentar..."_

" Daaah ... "

_PIIP_

Sambungan terputus...

Gue menghela nafas lega , rasanya campur aduk. Jujur gue bahagia denger Baek udah punya pacar, tapi disisi lain gue iri.

Kapan gue punya pacar.

Biar malam minggu gue nggak kelabu, biar si Baek dan lainnya nggak manggil gue jones lagi, dan biar malam minggu gini nggak bergerumul sama tugas aja.

Kapaaan?

Sehun mau punya pacar Ya Tuhan, kabulkan doa Sehun Tuhan. Pacarnya harus cantik, anggun, _cute_, dewasa, pinter, dan seksi ya . Aduh, jadi inget kak Tiffany deh senior gue di kampus . Tipe gue abis, pengen gue jadiin pacar namun sayang doi udah taken .

Haaah, Sehun masih jomblo.

" Hun, lo kenapa? " Kai ngeguncang pundak gue, lumayan keras sih cukup untuk bikin gue balik dari dunia khayal. Gue kedip-kedip mata, berusaha mencerna balik ke dunia nyata.

" Aah..eeng nggak papa Kai, nggak papa hehe " gue nyengir bego, dan Kai kelihatan bingung tuh buktinya alisnya nyureng.

" Bilang aja lo lagi galau, karena Baek akhirnya punya pacar sedangkan lo belum, kan? Udah ngaku aja kali ! " nih orang kalo gue nggak tahu diri (karena daritadi emang banyakan Kai yang bikin warnanya) udah gue usir deh.

" Nggak Kai..."

" Nggak salah lagi maksudnya "

" Tuh, kan. Haha udahlah Hun, nggak usah dipikirin banget! Jomblo ataupun nggak lo tetep masih bisa hidup kan "

" Iyak sih, tapi rasanya tuh _flat_. Pengen ngerasain jatuh cinta, bareng-bareng sama orang yang spesial ya gitu deh, Kai. Lo juga belum pernah pacaran kan? "

" Udah, kok " dia nyengir, muka gue langsung masam. Jadi diantara gue, Kai, Chanyeol, Do, Baekhyun, dan Chen. Cuman gue yang belum pernah pacaran?mentang-mentang gue paling muda.

" Ah, nggak asik! Pantes aja lo gampang banget ngomong begitu. Udah ah, ngerjain munsell lagi yuk. Gara-gara Baek nih,ngelantur kemana-mana. Pokoknya dia harus tanggung jawab!"

" Haha, ah elah lo Hun. Gitu aja emosi, _take easy_ lah! Tapi kan, sekarang gue jomblo . Kita sama-sama Jomblo. Jadi gue paham rasanya, lagipula pacaran gue dulu itu cuman coba-coba. Gue nerima-nerima aja dulu ada yang nembak gue, cimon gitu. Lagipula dia manis yaudah deh "

Sekarang alis gue yang nyureng, ngapain dia cerita kisah cinta nya dulu, gue kan nggak nanya.

" Gue nggak nanya ya, kisah cinta nyemot lo Kai. Bodo amat ! " gue kesel, tangan gue bersedekap didepan dada, tapi dengan nistanya dia ngetawain gue. Padahal nggak ada yang lucu sama ni orang

" Hahaha, Sehun-sehun kok lo lucu banget sih! Makin manis deh kalo marah gitu " sialan, gue paling nggak suka dibilang manis,lucu, _cute_ atau apalah itu. Dan lagipula tumben-tumbenan dia muji gue, aish ada yang aneh nih._ Feeling_ gue buruk.

Secara tiba-tiba gue ngerasain ada tangan yang ngerangkul pundak gue. Reflek gue nengok, dan muka Kai deket banget! Dia natap gue dalem-dalem, gue tertegun. Nggak bisa gerak , seumur-umur gue belum pernah ditatap sedalam ini.

" Sehun.." sejak kapan suaranya Kai jadi berat dan seserius gini, merinding gue.

" Hm.." cicit gue, sial kenapa aura Kai mengintimidasi banget.

Dengan gerakan cepet Kai tiba-tiba meluk gue. Ngebuat kepala gue bersandar di dadanya, gilak gue juga belum pernah dipeluk begini . Sama cowok pula. Dan kenapa gue cuma diem, nggak berontak, otak sama badan gue nggak sinkron.

Disini gue bisa denger detak jantung Kai, detakkannya normal , entah kenapa gue seneng dengernya. Bersandar didada Kai terasa hangat dan nyaman . Aduh, kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan gue aneh, perut gue tergelitik rasanya.

Mama Sehun kenapaaaa...

Kai masih meluk gue, sekarang ditambah dia usap-usap dan menciumi kepala gue. Astaga, gue diperlakukan kayak cewek yang di drama-drama . Sontak gue ngedorong dia, karena ngerasa ini udah keterlaluan ,gue nggak terima .

" Maksud lo apa, HAH?!"

Bukannya ngejawab , Kai malah narik gue lagi ,pengen meluk. Gue berusaha ngelawan, nggak mau kejadian kayak tadi . Sampai akhirnya dia narik kerah baju gue, mendekatkan kedua wajah kami.

" Lo nggak paham maksud gue daritadi? "

" Nggak lah, mana gue tau. Lo nggak ngomong apa-apa "

" Cih.." dia mendengus, masih mencengkram kerah baju gue.

" Bego, gue cinta sama lo ! Tapi gue nggak tahu nyatainnya gimana, apalagi ini pertama kalinya, sama cowok pula " mukanya merah, terus dilepas cengkraman kerah gue. Dia buang muka.

Alis gue nambah nyureng, maksudnya apa . Kai nembak gue, gitu? Apa ini _april mop_? Tapi kan sekarang desember. Apa dia kerasukan roh yang naksir gue,sampai-sampai sawan begini? Oke, gue harus mastiin.

" Kai...jidat lo nggak panas, tapi kenapa otak lo eror ?" punggung tangan gue nempel dijidatnya, buat mastiin suhu tubuhnya. Normal, kok.

Setelah itu, Kai buru-buru nampik tangan gue, matanya berkilat marah.

Oow gue ngeri.

" Apaan sih, yang tadi beneran bodoh! Gue serius itu bilangnya ! " dia ngejambak rambutnya sendiri, _frustrasi _kayaknya. Gue cuman kedip-kedipin mata, jadi dia beneran tuh?

Kampret..

Gila

Gue emang berdoa tadi, biar dapet pacar. Tapi maksudnya kan cewek terus gue yang nembak. Lah ini kenapa cowok? Dan juga posisi gue yang ditembak terus-terus dia itu Kai... yang notabene sahabat gue..

Oh , tidak!

Mama..Papa, Kak Luhan tolong Sehun.

Sehun masih normal ...

Suasana nya makin nggak enak nih, karena gue cuma diem dan Kai juga.

" Yaudah Hun, lupain aja omongan gue tadi. Anggep angin lalu, kita terusin munsell aja " akhirnya Kai bicara, setelah acara diam-diaman kita. Dia mulai lagi mainin cat poster, adeh atmosfer nya tambah jelek .

" Hmm..Jadi,...hmm itu beneran nih?" gue garuk-garuk kepala. Kai nggak ngejawab, cuman natap sekilas lalu sibuk lagi sama cat. Aish, ni orang minta ditendang.

" Sejak kapan? " pertanyaan gue sukses bikin dia berhenti ngerjain munsell. Kai menghela nafas, terus nyenderin dirinya. Matanya lurus natap gue, lagi-lagi tatapannya dalam.

" Kelas 11"

What? Seriously?

" Lo bercanda ?"

" Sialan! Gue harus apa coba, Hun buat ngebuktiin kalo gue itu serius! " dia teriak-teriak, depan muka gue persis.

Telinga gue pengeng, gila Kai cempreng juga yak kalo teriak . Setelah telinga gue mendingan, gue tatap dia . Kali ini muka gue serius

" Lo belok ya? Kok bisa sih? Padahal banyak cewek yang naksir lo? " pertanyaan gue jleb abis , tuh si Kai langsung diem. Mulutnya mau ngomong sesuatu, tapi nggak jadi akhirnya dia menghela nafas lagi. Kalo menghela nafas digaji, Kai udah kaya kali ya.

" Sehun .." dia manggil gue, mukanya lesu.

"_Njeh_?"

" Sejujurnya gue masih normal, masih demen cewek. Tapi gue nggak bisa bohong, kalo saat ini gue cintanya sama lo. Setiap deket lo, gue nyaman banget dan bahagia. Gue sadar kalo ini salah dan nggak seharusnya perasaan ini muncul, buat lo gimana, perasaan gue udah terlalu lama dan dalem. " Bahasa lo deh Kai -_-, nih anak kelamaan gaul sama Baekhyun sih. Jadi penyair-penyairan gini deh.

Hufft !

Cuman ini ngenes ya, disaat gue pengen punya pacar eh ada yang suka, mana udah lama banget lagi. Dia nyatain cinta duluan, tapi masalahnya dia itu cowok, lagipula dia itu sahabat gue,si Kai.

Adeeh, gue pusing.

Kalo begini sih nggak bisa dibiarin, Kai harus ngilangin perasaannya itu. Dia harus lurus lagi, kembali ke jalan yang benar. Dan sebagai sahabatnya gue harus bantu.

" Kai, jujur ya gue syok dengernya dan nggak nyangka. Cuman biar gimanapun itu salah. Bukan,bukan rasa cinta lo yang salah tapi orangnya. Lo harusnya ngasih cinta lo ke seorang cewek yang cantik kek,seksi, manis atau apalah yang jelas bukan cowok apalagi gue. Plis ya Kai, hilangin ketidaknormalan karena gue homophobik ya. Tapi ini buat kebaikan lo dan orang terdekat juga. Ngerti?"

Dia cuma ngangguk-ngangguk abis denger ceramah gue. Mukanya makin lemah, lesu,dan lemes gitu.

Aww mama, Sehun nggak suka liatnya.

" Tapi, susah Sehun! Lo nggak ngerti rasanya, makanya gampang banget lo bilang awal gue udah berusaha ngapus perasaan itu, tapi tiap hari bukannya hilang malah makin tumbuh, Hun. Nggak enak rasanya. Gue sempet berusaha buat suka sama cewek, dan hasilnya bisa. Tapi rasa cintanya tetep lebih ke lo, cuman lo. Alasan gue belok ya karena lo dan buat lo doang, Hun. Nggak ada yang lain!"

Oh

My

God

Gue _speechless._

Sampai segitunya si Kai naksir gue? Dosa apa gue, sampai bikin anak orang belok gini?. Ya ampun,kasihan Kai.

Gue harus gimana? Nerima dia,gitu? Terus kita berdua pacaran,jadi couple?

Nggak mungkinlah, gue masih normal 100% kali.

Apa gue nghindarin dia aja? Mutusin 4 tahun persahabatan bagai kepompong kita?

Lebih nggak mungkin lagi, dan gue nggak mau.

Gue bingung..

Gue harus cari jalan keluarnya

Lagi sibuk-sibuknya mikir, tiba-tiba pintu kamar gue dibuka dengan tidak etis. Nggak lain dan bukan pelakunya si Luhan, kakak gue , orang paling kurang ajar dirumah.

" A-yo_ guys_! _How's your work_? _Finish_? " dengan cengiran yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya itu, dia masuk kamar gue seenak udel.

" Ketok pintu dulu dong , kak! Jangan main buka aja !" sembur gue

" Eits, santai dong adikku yang manis!"

"Ralat! Tampan, bukan manis!" udah berapa kali coba gue bilang, jangan sebut gue manis, gue ini tampan .

" Haha, terserah gue kali. _By the way_, gue bawa dvd sama makanan nih. Kita nonton bareng yuk, gimana? Lo mau kan? Kai mau juga kan ya ya?" Luhan ngedipin Kai dengan sok manisnya.

EH IYA! Gue lupa si Kai masih disini. Aduh, belum kelar masalahnya .

" Ah, nggak usah kak. Lain kali aja kita nobarnya, gue sama Kai ada urusan. Penting. Udeh keluar sana!" gue ngedorong-dorong badannya Luhan. Dianya berontak, nggak mau di usir. Gue berusaha ngedorong lagi dia sampai pintu, tapi aksi dorong-dorongan gue terhenti karena Kai menginterupsi.

" Gue balik dulu ya, nyokap nyariin. Makasih tawarannya kak, gue pamit " Kai melengos pergi, tanpa ngucap apa-apa lagi. Dia ngelewatin gue dan kak Luhan. Sekilas gue lihat matanya, dia natap gue dengan kilatan amarah.

Aish, dia marah sama gue.

" _What wrong with him_? " Luhan nanya, dia melongo ngelihat sikap Kai barusan. Gue hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa ngomong apa-apa. Si Luhan ngeliatin gue, alisnya beratut

" Lo berdua lagi berantem? "

" Nggak tahu "

" Hah?Nggak tau apaan? " Luhan natap gue, minta penjelasan. Gue sendiri bingung ngejelasinnya gimana. Masa iya gue cerita gini " _Hey kak, adikmu yang tampan dan manly ini barusan ditembak loh. Sama cowok tapinya, dan oh dia itu Kai yang barusan pergi. Terus gue harus gimana nih kak? Diterima? Ya udah tinggal tunggu adikmu ini jadi gay yak_ !"

Ya kali gue cerita begitu -_-, jahat dong gue sama Kai.

Daripada gue nggak jawab apa-apa dan itu malah makin ngebuat Luhan curiga. Gue akhirnya bilang

" Udahlah kak, nonton dvdnya aja yuk!" gue comot dvd yang dia bawa, dan segera gue setel. Luhan masih berdiam diri, sampai akhirnya dia duduk disebelah gue. Ikutan nonton, tapi tetep aja si Luhan sesekali ngelirik gue. Dia masih penasaran. Cuman gue nggak bisa cerita sekarang.

Emang kayaknya masalah ini cukup gue sama Kai yang tau, dan ini harus gue selesain sendiri.

Adeeh, malam minggu yang benar-benar kelabu.

The end

A/n : Gaje ye? wkwkwk.

FF ini tercipta ditengah kepusingan gue ngerjain munsell, untung udah kelar tuh tugas haha...

Oke, semoga suka dan jangan upa tinggalkan jejak!

oiya kalo mau berteman bisa follow twitter gue odulthehun hahaha *numpang promosi*

Trims~~~


End file.
